Yugioh Beach Party!
by got-lotr
Summary: Mai and Serenity are throwing a beach/surprise party for Seto! As usual something goes wrong, again. What might happen this time? (rated PG for language)
1. Party!

Yugioh-Beach Party!!  
  
Conzie: HIHIHIHIH! I'm BACK!  
  
Téa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Conzie: SHADDUP! (whack) MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH*!  
  
Seto: She's become evil again.  
  
Koko: O well…what's the story about this time?  
  
Conzie: NOT TELLING YOU! (continues whacking Téa) MWAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA *  
  
Legolas: (pops head into theater) CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
Conzie: (@@) (jaw drops onto floor) WHAT?  
  
Legolas: (disappears)  
  
Conzie: Did he do, what I think he did?  
  
Kirby: (@@)!! I thought he wouldn't do disclaimers!  
  
Ryou: (twirling change of heart)  
  
Conzie: IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY DAMNIT!  
  
Ryou: sniff…  
  
Bakura: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY AIBOU!!  
  
Conzie: (whack) Anywayas…um….ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Mai: (on the phone with serenity) Yo! What's up Girl?  
  
Serenity: (yawning) nothing much…why'd you call?  
  
Mai: Wanna go to a beach party?  
  
Serenity: Sure? Why?  
  
Mai: It's Kaiba's Birthday!  
  
Serenity: It is?  
  
Mai: Don't tell me you don't know!  
  
Serenity: He never told me!  
  
Mai: oh…Get Joey up and tell him. I've gotta go call Isis. And Ryou. Oh yeah…and Call Kaiba And Yugi.  
  
Serenity: Ok! Good Luck! Hopefully Bakura won't answer…(shiver)  
  
(they hang up)  
  
Serenity: JJJJJOooooooooooooooeEEEEEEEEYYY!!!  
  
Joey: (up in room) *SNOORRRRRE*  
  
Serenity: JOEY!  
  
Joey: (Snore)  
  
Serenity: (gets really mad and dumps icy cold water on him)  
  
Joey: Sn-(@@)! EEP! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLDD!! WHY DID YOU DOO THAT?  
  
Serenity: GET UP! Breakfast is waiting. I have something to tell you.  
  
Joey: Cold!!  
  
Serenity: GET CHANGED THEM DUMMY!  
  
Joey walks into the bathroom, while serenity is tapping her feet. She sneaks over to his deck and takes out his Jinzo.  
  
Serenity: You are so not going to fool with this is my hands. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*  
  
She hurried downstairs to dish out breakfast to her pig brother.  
  
Joey: (walking down stairs) Why'd you get me up so early?  
  
Serenity: DAMNIT It's 11 AM ALREADY! I Wonder how you get up for schooL!  
  
Joey: After you leave for school, Tristan comes by and dumps hot water on me.  
  
Serenity: oO…hot?  
  
Joey: yes hot…so I won't catch a cold.  
  
Serenity: (takes out mallet to hit her brother) WHACK!  
  
Joey: What's the big deal?  
  
Serenity: Mai just called.  
  
Joey: oO…and?  
  
Serenity: We're having a beach party on Saturday.  
  
Joey: Oh…what for?  
  
Serenity: Seto's Birthday.  
  
Joey: I AM-  
  
Serenity: AND YOU ARE SO GOING.  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Serenity: (Twirls Jinzo)  
  
Joey: SHIT! She did it again!  
  
Serenity: Either you come. Or it dies.  
  
Joey: I'll GO! I'll GO!  
  
Serenity: Thank You. Now. I've got to go call Seto.  
  
Joey: (spits out milk) WHAT?  
  
Serenity: You'd better clean that up.  
  
Joey: I WILL!  
  
Serenity: It's his birthday!  
  
Joey: I WILL NO-  
  
Serenity: (making the cut throat sign)  
  
Joey: I mean uhh…yeah! I can go! It's his…um…birthday!(goes back to cleaning up what he spit out)  
  
Serenity: (walks up the stairs to her bedroom and dials Seto's Home Phone)  
  
Seto: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Serenity: Hi…business call?  
  
Seto: EEP! (@@)!! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!  
  
Serenity: That's ok…  
  
Seto: Umm…something wrong?  
  
Serenity: No…I'm having a beach party thing on Saturday…can you come?  
  
Seto: Eep…uhh…Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: (from a distance) YEAH??  
  
Seto: DO YOU HAVE TO DO ANYTHING ON SATURDAY?  
  
Mokuba: FRIEND'S HOUSE!  
  
Seto: Oh right. Umm…hello?  
  
Serenity: (giggling) yeah?  
  
Seto: umm…Mokuba can't go, but I guess I can make it. Just let me make another call. (picks up cell phone and dials to Kaiba Corp.  
  
Serenity: ok…  
  
Seto: CANCEL EVERYTHING ON SATURDAY! YES! I MEAN IT DAMNIT! (hangs up on phone)  
  
Serenity: oO…  
  
Seto: Good help is hard to find.  
  
Serenity: Eh heh…yeah.  
  
Seto: Eep…Mokuba is calling me. Umm…Well then…See you on Saturday!  
  
Serenity: Ok!  
  
Joey: (praying) He isn't going…he is-  
  
Serenity: (WHACK!) DAMN YOU!  
  
Joey: x_____X…help!  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
Mai: Good thing it isn't Bakura.  
  
Ryou: huh?  
  
Mai: Oh…umm…hi! Uh…this is Mai…  
  
Ryou: Oh hey! What's up?  
  
Mai: Can you and your Yami go to a beach party?  
  
Ryou: Sure-  
  
Bakura: -From a distance- I WILL GET ALL OF THE SEVEN MILL-WHATCHAMACALLIT?  
  
Ryou: -_______________________- Millennium.  
  
Mai: Uhhh…oO…right…  
  
Bakura: -From a distance- MWHAHAHAAHA!! I WILL GET ALL OF THE SEVEN MILLENN- whaT?  
  
Mai/Ryou: MILLENNIUM!  
  
Bakura: Oh right. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!! I WILL GET ALL OF THE SEVEN MILLENNIUM ITEMS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*!! YESS!! I GOT IT RIGHT! YESSSSSSS!!  
  
Mai: What the hell?  
  
Ryou: (takes out a mallet and whacks Bakura) WHACK!! SHUT UP! I'M ON THE FREAKING PHONE!  
  
Mai: Uhh…  
  
Bakura: I WILL NOT GO T-  
  
Ryou: How you know we are going to a beach party?  
  
Bakura: I can read minds.  
  
Ryou: (WHACK!!) YOU ARE SO FREAKING GOING!  
  
Conzie: (snaps fingers)  
  
Bakura: CAN'T MAKE ME!!  
  
Ryou: Where's your ring?  
  
Bakura: It's-EEP!  
  
Conzie: WMAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!! I have it. I'll give it to Serenity when I see her. MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOO!!!! I'll GO! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY RING!!  
  
Conzie: We'll see about that.  
  
Bakura: PWWWWWEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEE!!  
  
Mai: HELLO! ANYBODY THERE??  
  
Ryou: (WHACK!!) Sorry. I just convinced him to go.  
  
Mai: Good. Oh yeah…just to tell you. It's Kaiba's Birthday. And he probably forgot about it. ^^. So that way we can surprise him.  
  
Ryou: Oh really? Ok!  
  
Mai: Yeah. Ok. Bye!!  
  
Yugi: *munching on chocolate* damn! This is goo-  
  
Yami: GIMME THE PHONE!  
  
Yugi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Yami: Oh ra. He's on sugar…again!!  
  
Serenity: Ehh…oO…  
  
Yami: oh right. (picks up phone) Oh sorry about that. He's boucing around the room again.  
  
Yugi: Whhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!1  
  
Yami: Ahhh…yes…what were you saying?  
  
Serenity: Uhh…We're throwing a surprise Party for Seto since it's his birthday. It's at the beach. Can you come?  
  
Yami: Yes we can! (grin) I love surprise parties!  
  
Serenity: So do I!  
  
Yami: Ok…So I'd better go calm down my Aibou. He's still bouncing around. DAMN SUGAR!  
  
Serenity: Ok…Bye!  
  
Mai: Uhh…Isis? I can't really hear you…could you tell um…Marik or Malik to LOWER THAT CONTRAPTION?  
  
Isis: I will. (takes out sniper rife) MARIK! IF YOU WANT YOU LIFE! GIVE ME THAT DAMN ROD AND SHUT THE TV OFF!  
  
Marik: YOU WILL NEVER GET US!  
  
Isis: (shoots and just nicks his hair) I won't?  
  
Malik: MARIK!! YOUR HAIR!  
  
Marik: (looks at hair) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (turns off the TV and reluctantly gives Isis his rod) SNIFFFFFFF!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!?  
  
Isis: Oh Ra.  
  
Malik: Come on Marik, let's go to Barney's house to watch his show.  
  
Mai: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Isis: There they go again. Ok anyways you were saying something about Kaiba's Birthday?  
  
Mai: Uh…yes…um…it's Kaiba's Birthday This Saturday, and Serenity and I have decided on throwing a party on the beach. He's been overworking a lot these days and I don't think he even remembers that it's his birthday!  
  
Isis: How do you know it's his birthday?  
  
Mai: I asked the teacher when Joey's was, and I just saw his as well for Serenity.  
  
Isis: Oh cool. Ok…yeah. Sure we'll go! I have to give Kaiba his rod anyways…I'll make it his present.  
  
Mai: Um…isn't that Marik's?  
  
Isis: Technically no, it's really Seto's. He was the high Priest in Egypt when Yami was pharaoh.  
  
Mai: (confused) Oh…I see.  
  
Isis: Well, I'd better go. My brothers are in the somewhat BARNEY house. What ever that is. I'll just go find them. I have a feeling they are in the Tree House.  
  
Mai: TREE HOUSE?  
  
Isis: Yes. My brothers went overboard. (_ _)  
  
Mai: Alright. I'd better go pack anywayss. It's already Thursday.  
  
Isis: It's going to take me a minute to get them.  
  
Mai: Ok…See you!  
  
Isis: DAMN! IT'S STARTING TO RAIN!  
  
Malik: I WANNA WAT-  
  
Isis: GO WATCH! I'M OFF THE PHONE DAMNIT! Oh yeah, get something for Kaiba. We're going to a party.  
  
Marik: YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!  
  
Conzie: Hello! Yes, I know I am also working on Kidnapped!! But I have decided to write a humorous story starring the Yugioh Cast! In order to get some of the jokes, please read Mokuba and his Birthday Party and Theme Park Madness. Thank you!  
  
Bird: TWEET (OH SHUTTUP!)  
  
Seto/Conzie: I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU! DAMNIT!  
  
Bird: Chirp Chirp! (Ha! I had two lives!)  
  
Seto/Conzie: GRRR! (loads bazooka)  
  
Koko/Joan/Abe: (aims using Sniper Rifle)  
  
Kirby: ONE!  
  
Zelda: TWO!!  
  
Link: THREEEEEEEEEE!! FIRRRREEEEEEE!  
  
Bird: Chirp Tweet! (Still mean are we) TWEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!!! (HELLLLLP!!)  
  
18 shoes fly the birds way.  
  
Yugioh Cast: TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BIRD!  
  
-black out-  
  
Everyone: THE BIRD IS DEAD! YAYYYY!  
  
Bird: x__X…  
  
Director: I SAID CUT DAMNIT! CUT!  
  
-black out- 


	2. It's Saturday!

Yugioh-Beach Party-Chapter Two  
  
Conzie: For a change, we will not be killing birds or Téa in this chapter. Please welcome…SQUIRREL! (@@) STUPID SQUIRREL!! (lights a match) DIE SQUIRREL DIEE!! ( Comes from Crystalvoice story ) DIEEE!!  
  
Koko: WHAT FUN! (takes out bazooka)  
  
Joan/Abe: (starts loading machine gun)  
  
Squirrel: O_O!! Chee Chee! (EEP!)  
  
Seto: Conzie does not own yugioh, or any other shows named. She only owns that stupid bird that we killed, in um…a different story. The Squirrel belongs to uhh…Koko. (crystalvoice)  
  
Conzie: DIEEEEE!!!  
  
Marik: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Yugi: Poor Dark Magician!  
  
Dark Magician: AND YOU SAT ON ME AND THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW! (starts crying)   
  
$@&@&#@%$  
  
Friday was an unbearable day, everyone was fooling around, and getting really excited. Finally Friday left and Saturday came. They met at the beach that day, and it was a sunny day, with an ocean breeze.  
  
Seto: Finally! It's here!  
  
Mai: ^_^! Let the party begin!  
  
Seto: All right!  
  
Ryou: Let's play in the ocean!  
  
Marik: (pushes Bakura into the ocean) TAKE THAT!  
  
Bakura: (Gets up and Pushes Marik into the ocean) TAKE THIS!  
  
Ryou/Malik: -___________________________-  
  
Ryou: That's not what I meant. _ _  
  
Meanwhile, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Isis, Serenity, Joey, And Mai are on the beach playing volleyball.  
  
Malik: Let's not get into the fight and join them.   
  
Ryou: Hey! Guys! Can we play?  
  
Girls: Sure!  
  
Joey: Let's re-pick the teams then.  
  
Mai: Sure!  
  
In the end, the teams were Seto, Serenity, Yami and Isis. The other side was Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Ryou, Malik.  
  
Yami: Hey! No fair! You guys get one more person!  
  
Ryou: I'll sit out till one person gets tired!  
  
Yami: That's better!  
  
The start playing.  
  
Meanwhile, Marik and Bakura are still fighting.  
  
Marik: ROD!  
  
Bakura: RING!  
  
Marik: ROD!  
  
Bakura: RING!!  
  
Marik: RODDDD!! (pushes Bakura into the water)  
  
Bakura: RING!!! (pushes Marik into the water)  
  
Marik: RODDDD!! (pushes Bakura into the water)  
  
Bakura: RING!!! (pushes Marik into the water)  
  
Kirby: (being lifeguard #1) TWWEEEEEEET!! STOP FIGHTING!  
  
Marik/Bakura: o_o??  
  
Kirby: I never get noticed.  
  
Marik/Bakura: ^o^!! OH it's you Kirby! Hi!  
  
Kirby: Hey Link! Did you hear that? Sorry?  
  
Link: ^__^ ( (@@) Your right, when did he change? OO…  
  
Zelda: (Life Guard 4) Oh You Two! Stop the hush-hush! Get to work!!  
  
Young Link: Okk…  
  
*SCORE! Seto/Isis/Yami/Serenity: 23 Ryou/Malik/Mai/Yugi/Joey: 21*  
  
Conzie: ^^ Looks like there having fun! Wait…what's that? (taps foot)  
  
Mokuba: Eh heh…  
  
Conzie: Come on out! You can join too!  
  
Mokuba: No, I heard that this was going to be a surprise party. Seto thinks I'm at Fred's House.  
  
Conzie: Ohh…ok…I won't say anything!  
  
Koko: CONZ! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!  
  
Conzie: O_______O Okk…I've got to go. Good luck! COMING!!!  
  
Joan: *slaps Connie*  
  
Connie:   
  
Bakura/Marik: X_X EEK!   
  
Young Link/Link/Zelda: ________ ________ That was nice of you…  
  
Kirby: SORRY!  
  
$@&@*@^%%%%%%  
  
Director: ENOUGH WITH THE KILLING OF THE SQUIRREL!  
  
Yami Abe: OH SHUT UP! WHACK!! DIEEE!!  
  
Director: I'm not working for them anymore!   
  
Abe: MWHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*  
  
Yami Abe: THAT'S MY LINE!!  
  
Abe: too bad.  
  
Yami Abe: Sniff! \\\ MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA*  
  
Téa: Didn't mommy tell you not to play with fire!  
  
Joan/Abe's Cousins: SHUT UP! You aren't important! (whacks her) DING!  
  
Koko/Yugioh Cast: (shooting with bazooka)  
  
Squirrel: Chee! Chee! Chee! (It'd be a miracle if I live!)  
  
Everyone: YOU WON'T!!!!   
  
Squirrel: CHEE! CHEEEEEEE!! (HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP! O___________O)  
  
Marik: RODDDD!! (pushes Bakura into the water)  
  
Bakura: RING!!! (pushes Marik into the water)  
  
Marik: RODDDD!! (pushes Bakura into the water)  
  
Bakura: RING!!! (pushes Marik into the water)  
  
Zelda: C'mon! Let's Kill the squirrel! ^^!  
  
Bakura/Marik: (looks at each other) (Both start throwing knives.) DIE YOU STUPID SQUIRREL! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Squirrel: Chee Chee! Chee! (why do I always get myself into this kind of situation?)   
  
Squirrel: Chee!   
  
Conzie: WHO TOLD YOU TO APPEAR IN KOKO'S STORY! DIEE! YOU STUPID BIRD uhh…I MEAN SQUIRREL!! DIEEEEEE!!!  
  
Koko: STUPID THING! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THIS VIOLENT STORY!  
  
Squirrel: Chee!! Chee!!   
  
Koko: NOT ANYMORE! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA* I looove being evil!  
  
Conzie: ^^!! This is why I looove being evil! ^^!!  
  
A/N: And that's all for today! ^^ Hope you had a good time reading! If possible, please give me ideas for my story! ^^! Please Read and Review and have a good day! 


	3. Boating and the Surprise!

A/N-It has nothing to do with me about the weird signs. It's something with Ffn.com  
  
Yugioh-Beach Party! Chapter Three.  
  
Conzie: (flipping through book)  
  
Kirby: Whacha reading?  
  
Conzie: (Holds up book)  
  
Kirby: 1001 ways to be Hitler…-__________-  
  
Conzie: AHAH! 1. THROW ATOMIC BOMBS!  
  
Kirby: Uh….you can do that when the story starts!  
  
Conzie: OH right…someone do the disclaimer.  
  
Aragon: CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Conzie: I WANT TO!! SNIFF!!  
  
Aragon: Good Bye…  
  
Conzie: Now…let the killing, uhh….story begin!  
  
Joey: DIEE! SQUIRREL! DIIIIEEEEEE!!!   
  
Mai: DIEEE! SQUIRREL! DIEEEE!   
  
Marik/Bakura: DIEE! SQUIRREL DIEEEEEEE!!!   
  
Mokuba: DIEE SQUIRREL DIEE!!   
  
Téa: DIEE SQUIRREL! DIEE!   
  
Seto: DIEE SQUIRREL DIE!   
  
Yugi: DIIEE SQUIRREL DIEE!   
  
Serenity: DIEEE SQUIRREL DIEE!   
  
Peggy: DIEEE SQUIRREL DIEE!   
  
Link: 0_0  
  
Young Link: 0__0  
  
Zelda: 0___0  
  
Kirby: 0____0  
  
Conzie/Yami Conzie: 0_____0  
  
Joan/Yami Joan: 0______0  
  
Abe/Yami Abe: 0________0  
  
Koko: 0_________0  
  
Abe/Joan's Cousins: 0_______________0…  
  
Dark Magician: SNIFF! IT'S ALL KOKO'S FAULT!  
  
Koko: What I did I do?  
  
Dark Magician: I HEARD YOUR PLANS! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!!  
  
Joan: (@@) how guo fen oi! (that's so mean!)  
  
Conzie: We'd um…better start the story! Otherwise, it's going to end in like two pages.  
  
Everyone: NOOO! This stop you from saying anything else!  
  
$^@#&@@@@@@@$$$&@$  
  
Seto: Let's go sailing!  
  
Serenity: I'm in!  
  
Isis: Same here!  
  
Mai: Sure!  
  
Seto: (@@) Anyone else?  
  
Yami/Joey: Uhh…ok!  
  
Seto: Phew! You guys wanna go?  
  
Ryou/Malik: Sure! ^_____^!!  
  
And so all of them get onto the boat.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Mai: I'm going to get a sunburn!   
  
Joey: (@@) Uhh…see you!   
  
Ryou/Malik: Bye  
  
Serenity: Where are you guys going?  
  
Ryou/Malik: Making sure Joey doesn't eat all of the food.   
  
Everyone ex. Seto: SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Seto: What day is it today?  
  
Serenity: Saturday!! It's 7/19!  
  
Seto: I guess I overworked and um…forgot about my birthday!  
  
Mokuba: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER!  
  
Everyone: (@@)~ Mokuba?  
  
Seto: Weren't you at Fred's house?  
  
Mokuba: Nope!  
  
Seto: (@@)  
  
Mokuba: I overheard you guys!  
  
Seto: (@@)!!  
  
Mokuba: And how could you forget your birthday!  
  
Seto: Uhh…I was overworking…^^|||  
  
Serenity: Ok! Let's cut the cake and start eating!  
  
Joey: YAYYY!  
  
Serenity: Joey! You'd better behave. I have Jinzo, remember?  
  
Yami: No wonder he wouldn't duel me yesterday!  
  
Joey: SNIFF!  
  
Serenity: HEY! At least someone didn't step on it and then SAT on it and then got THROWN OUT OF THE WINDOW AND HIT BY 3 CARS!!  
  
Dark Magician:   
  
Yami: (@@)! Poor Dark Magician! Yugi! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!?  
  
Yugi:   
  
Pegasus: YAYY!   
  
Bakura: Whew!  
  
Conzie: Mr. Squirrel! Please come here!  
  
Squirrel: Not going to kill me right now right?  
  
Conzie: Nope! Just gonna attack something to you. RUNN! NOW WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!!  
  
A huge dust fight occurs.  
  
Joan/Abe's Cousins: BRING IT ON! (takes out sniper rifles)  
  
Conzie: Umm…(throws a atomic bomb) Nahh…I like to play with fire! YAYYY! FUNN! MWWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH*!  
  
Koko: WHEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Joan/Abe: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!   
  
All start shooting the squirrel. The card falls off of the squirrel and at the cast's feet.  
  
Seto: THERE IT IS! STEP ON I!  
  
Everyone steps on Téas card.  
  
Téa: HELPPPP!  
  
Yami: Yugi…will you do the honors?  
  
Yugi: SURE! ^___________^   
  
Seto: Come in YUGI!  
  
Yugi: DIEEE!  
  
Téa: OWW!!  
  
Mosquito: Please Read and Review, and have a good day!  
  
Weevil: YOU STUPID MOSQUITO!! COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Everyone: ( @ @ )!!   
  
Conzie: DIE YOU STUPID THING!  
  
Squirrel lands on mosquito.  
  
Abe: DIEEE!!!   
  
Everyone: o_O!  
  
Weevil: Huh?  
  
Abe: Uh oh…  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Weevil: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!!   
  
Yami Abe: THE SQUIRREl! NOT THAT STUPID WEEVIL AND HIS FLY!  
  
Abe: I knew that!   
  
Dark Magician: DARK MAGIC ATTACK!  
  
Mosquito, Squirrel: O______________________O!!!  
  
Everyone: OO?  
  
Mosquito/Squirrel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! x__________X  
  
Dark Magician: Next time it's going to be Yugi, then that Chaos dude!  
  
Everyone: -____________________________________________________-|||  
  
Dark Magician: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHA**!!!  
  
Yami speaking to Marik: Has he joined the evil side?  
  
Marik: You did last time, perhaps it's an influence…  
  
Yami: Perhaps….hopefully.  
  
Squirrel:   
  
Cast: OH NO YOU DON'T!! Attacks Téa and Squirrel even more…  
  
Everyone: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAhAHAHHAHHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA**!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry If You have a favorite character that I am bashing. If you like Téa, I'm really sorry, but I just loathe her. It's always friendship this, friendship that, and for the entire duel she's aways like YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! Just like a stupid tape recorder! ! I'd like to really kill her, but as I don't own Yugioh, I can't!! Please don't flame me because I hate Téa. Everyone has their own likes and dislikes. Thank You. 


	4. Cake and Games Part 1

Yugioh- Beach Party!! Chapter 4  
  
Conzie: Now, where were we in torturing that stupid squirrel??  
  
Kirby: Looking for this?  
  
Conzie: Ahh! Yes! Hmm…this is the 1001th way? STUPID BOOK!   
  
Kirby: 0___________0…I thought you liked that book…  
  
Conzie: Uhh…not anymore. KILL!!  
  
Tea:   
  
Conzie: YOU STUPID IDIOT!   
  
Conzie: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!! (walks back out, really pissed) HMPH!! Lets see, Abe? Wanna kill her?  
  
Abe: Ok!! Now…where is that stupid card?  
  
Kirby: Here!   
  
Abe: Oh right! First I cut the card in half…  
  
Tea: NOOooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: THAT HURT SO MUCH! I'm IN PAIN! FRIENDS DON"T DO THAT!  
  
Abe: OH SHUT UP! You see what I'm going to do?  
  
Tea: NOOOO! DON'T RIP ME!! FRI-  
  
Abe:   
  
Tea: OWWWWWWWWWW!! DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
Abe: ^____^!! Yayy! This is so fun!  
  
Conzie: You know, we're not supposed to play with fire, but WHO CARES! We're just doing our Job!! ^____^!!  
  
Abe: Wait!   
  
Conzie: (@@)!!  
  
Abe: DIE TEA AND SQUIRRELL!! DIEEEE!!!  
  
Conzie/Joan: (@@)!!  
  
Conzie: (to joan) I never knew your brother was evil…  
  
Joan: Neither did I!  
  
Cast ex. Mokuba and Seto: THERE IT IS!! (holding fire and pitchforks)  
  
Mokuba: Uh…you guys could be more realistic…  
  
Cast: O______O!! RRRRRRRRAGHLHHHH!!!   
  
Conzie: As I don't want to go through the details, because this is a PG story, and I would like to keep it at that, I will censor what happens. However, using our imaginations, you can imagine what happened. START THE FREAKING STORY!  
  
Director: Where were we?  
  
Conzie: OH RA! Someone PLEASE KILL THIS ASSHOLE!  
  
(Yes Joan, Dark Magician is perfectly healed and is good as new)  
  
Dark Magician: NO…YUGI YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THROW ME OUT OF THE WINDOW THIS TIME!  
  
Yami: YUGI! I told you not to do anything mean to your cards!  
  
Yugi: He was trying to steal my girlfriend!!  
  
Dark magician Chaos: MINE!!!  
  
Yugi: MINE!!  
  
Yami: Calm down! CALM DOWN! Didn't Joan summon 2 more dark Magician girls?  
  
Joan: I DID! IF YUGI DARES TORTURE MY DARK MAGICIAN I'LL SUMMON ALL FIVE OF MINE TO TORTURE YUGI! MWHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA*  
  
Conzie: How nice, Joan is ticked…Oh…right…SOME ONE START THE STORY ALREADY DAMNIT!  
  
Aragon: CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! BYE!   
  
Conzie: (@@) B link blink…  
  
Kirby: Start already!  
  
Conzie: On right. ON WITH The STORY!!  
  
!@#$%^&*()))(***&&&&&&%%%%%%&^^^^#@!!%$$  
  
Seto: You know, I never had a party before…  
  
Joey: WHAT?  
  
Seto: What can I say? Orphanage, abusive father, stupid meetings? School?  
  
Mai: He has a point…  
  
Seto: I'm so happy! ^___________^  
  
Serenity: Now, before we eat that cake, lets eat normal food, then let's PARTY! ^____^!!  
  
Marik: ALLRIGHT!  
  
Malik: O_______________O Why are you so wet?  
  
Bakura: Don't ask.  
  
Ryou: O_________________O  
  
Marik: ARRAGH! STUPID SAND STICKS TO ME! ARRRRRAGHHH!  
  
Bakura: STUPID SAND!!   
  
Malik: I wish I never knew you.  
  
Isis: WOULD YOU TWO STOP CURSING THE SAND! IT'S LUNCH TIME!  
  
Marik: LUNCH! ^___________^!!  
  
Everyone: oO?  
  
Isis: If you want him to be nice, or if you want to bribe him, it's food.  
  
Bakura: heh Heh heh…  
  
Ryou: DON"T YOU DARE!  
  
Bakura: I forgot he joined the evil side.  
  
Mokuba: oh! I forgot! Here are a lot of cookies!   
  
Yugi: What flavor?  
  
Mokuba: chocolate chip!  
  
Yugi: YAYY!   
  
Yami: OH SHIT!!!  
  
Yugi: WHEEEEEE!!! YYYYAYYYY! FUNNNN!!   
  
Yami: Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: SUGAR FREE!  
  
Yami: Weird…  
  
Mokuba: Sugar Free…  
  
Yami: SHIT! I remember him saying he was allergic to sugar-free stuff!  
  
Mokuba: O_____________O…and this is what happends?  
  
Yami: I have no clue…he never told me.  
  
Mai: THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!  
  
Joey: But Mai! The food is cold!  
  
Mai: oh…oops! I mean, uhh…before Joey eats it all!!  
  
Joey: HEY!   
  
Mai: You are so cute when you are angry!  
  
Joey: (  
  
Mokuba: I hate kisses!  
  
Seto: -_____________________-||| Oh really Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: It's so bleah!  
  
Seto: Actually, big brother was like you too, you'll change when you find the right girl! (looks at Serenity fondly)  
  
Mokuba: I'm going to barf.  
  
Yami: Kid? It's life!  
  
Mokuba: I'm going to barf I'm going to barf I'm going to barf. OO excuse me…  
  
Everyone: OO…um…let's not mention that for now.  
  
Ryou: I thought he was kidding!  
  
Bakura: Me too.  
  
Marik: I still remember the good old days when I was a kid.  
  
Malik: 4999 years ago?  
  
Marik: SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou: Remember to remind me to cook a cake for him on his birthday. I'll put 5000 candles on it.  
  
Bakura: LOL!  
  
Marik: HEY!  
  
Ryou: Haha, just kidding!  
  
Marik: That's not a bad idea!  
  
Everyone: -__________________- I take that back!  
  
Bakura: OO…no comment!  
  
Mokuba: (running back) STOP EATING LET's shoot THE Téa shaped PIÑATA!  
  
Bakura: YAYY!   
  
Mokuba: I said Shoot.  
  
Bakura: Oh right! BRING IT ON!  
  
Mokuba: you guys see this dot?  
  
Everyone:   
  
Mokuba: It will only die and give out candy if you get it.  
  
Everyone: OKKKIEE!   
  
Conzie: FIRE!!  
  
Pegasus: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Her soul was transferred in to the Piñata…  
  
Conzie: O____O!! Fine fine, Uhh…thanks!! ^_____^! I MwAHHAHAHAHAHAH*!  
  
Joan: OH RA! SHE'S ON SUGAR AGAIN!  
  
Conzie: she's in the piñata!  
  
Joan: OKIIEE!   
  
Conzie: Who's on sugar?   
  
After a while, the cast, and my friends and I didn't hit the uhh…teaish pinata.  
  
Conzie: (out of breath) that's not piñata.  
  
Cast: WHAT?  
  
Conzie: That thing is tea.  
  
Cast: ^____^!   
  
Yugi: Where's the candy?  
  
Conzie: Uhh…I'm going to give it to you after the party. I don't want you to go on sugar high…it's scary!  
  
!@##%#&@%$#%$$#%!  
  
Conzie: Another chapter done!! ^___^! YayyY! Thankies for those who reviewed! And for those that didn't, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry I can't invite anymore people. It's getting to complicated.  
  
Conzie: OO! THAT STUPID SQUIRREL! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED IT DARK MAGICIAN!!  
  
Dark Magician: I'm going to need some help from my Yami!  
  
Yami: You have a Yami?  
  
Dark Magician: Please meet my Yami Dark Magician! (Arkana's Dark Magician)  
  
Yami Dark Magician: Nice to meet you again. DON'T YOU DARE TORTURE MY AIBOU! I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Yugi: (whimper) Okkiee!  
  
Dark Magician: Back to the story Yami, what about that squirrel?  
  
Yami Dark Magician: I'll kill it! I'll blast it to smithereens!  
  
Joan: Uhh…Mr. Yami Dark Magician??  
  
Yami Dark Magician: Yeah?  
  
Joan: Doesn't Yami mean Dark? So would your name be Dark Dark Magician?  
  
Yami Dark Magician: Hmm…your right, I'd better change my name to Darky Magician…  
  
Joan: (@@)!! I didn't hear that…  
  
Darky Magician: Back to the point…stupid squirrel! SQUIRRELS ARE EVIL! SO THEY MUST DIEE!!!  
  
Squirrel: Me? Die? HA! You can't shoot properly!  
  
Darky Magician: (starting to get really pissed) Where's my other rod? Ahhhh! Here it is!!   
  
Conzie: How much longer?  
  
Dark Magician: 40 hours…more.  
  
Conzie: I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE! END THE STORY!  
  
-blackout- 


	5. Gifties! !

Yugioh-Beach Party 5  
  
Darky Magician: (still mumbling)  
  
Dark Magician: OH RA!  
  
Dark Magician Girl walks in with Chaos.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Oh my love!  
  
Chaos: Got that - (@@)!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: (jumps into dark Magician's Arms)  
  
Dark Magician: LOVE IS IN THE AIR!   
  
Dark Magician Girl: Will you go out with me to the fair this Saturday?  
  
Dark Magician: Of course my love!  
  
Chaos: But-But-but-we are going on Saturday!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Oh shut up. Go find an another girl. I've got my sweetie pie right here! (giggle)  
  
Chaos: But I thought you liked me!  
  
Dark Magician: She's mine now! (blushes and give Dark Magician girl a hug)  
  
Dark magician Girl: He's so much nicer and cuter then you!  
  
Dark Magician Chaos:   
  
Dark Magician: Go on! You know you like her!  
  
Dark magician Chaos: What should I say?  
  
Dark Magician: Oh.just go! hi! This is a friend of mine! You can call him Chaos!  
  
Witch of the black forest: hi Chaos!   
  
Yugi: (@@)!!   
  
Yami: Uhh.//You have your girl friend!//  
  
Yugi: \oh right!!\  
  
Yami: Uhh.Dark Magician?  
  
Dark Magician: Yami?  
  
Yami: Uhh.Yeah?  
  
Dark Magician: Do you mind if I take the week off?  
  
Yami: Uhh.no.  
  
Darky Magician: (loses concentration) DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAK-(sees his aibou and Dark Magician girl talking) oooooooo!!!  
  
Conzie: What about the spell?  
  
Darky Magician: Uhh.I lost concentration!  
  
Conzie: RA!! WEAPONS! GET READYY! SEETT GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: Conzie does not own Yuigoh.  
  
Conzie: (ignores kirby) ATTTTTTTTACCCCCKKK!  
  
Squirrel: (sleeping, woken up by my scream) OO! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeee~!!   
  
@%@&%%@@@%$@  
  
Ryou: What beautiful fireworks!  
  
Bakura: Those weren't fireworks.  
  
Ryou: Oh.right! I knew that!  
  
Isis: Oh Ra. Hey Kaiba! Wanna open your presents??  
  
Seto: Okiiee!  
  
Isis: (throws him a package) (wink) Marik loves this present!  
  
Marik: BUT I -  
  
Isis: (covers his mouth) SHUT UP!  
  
Seto: (jaw drops) B-B-I-I-isn't this.Marik's rod?  
  
Marik: WHAT?!  
  
Isis: Uh huh! He doesn't treat it well, so I thought you'd like it!  
  
Seto: ^_^!!  
  
Yami: I'd thought he's never give it back to you.  
  
Seto: Back to me? ^.~?? I didn't get that last statement.  
  
Isis: Uhh.hmm.lets say you owned it like 5000 years ago.  
  
Seto: Oh, right, how'd Marik get it?  
  
Isis: stole it or something.  
  
Seto: -___________- I knew that! I knew that!  
  
Joey: (throws Seto a package) Here!  
  
Serenity: JOEY! BE NICE!  
  
Seto: (opens it) Umm.10 free burgers from Burger world! How nice of you! -_- |||  
  
Mai: Here!   
  
Seto: OOF! What is it?  
  
Mai: You are so going to need it!  
  
Seto: (rips open package) A BOOM BOX! YAYY!! ^_^! Thanks Mai!  
  
Mai: No Prob.  
  
Yami: Here! (gives him a lighter package, to his delight)  
  
Seto: CDS! Oohhh!! Yayyy!  
  
Mokuba: ^____^! You guys are making him high on sugar.  
  
Seto: Got that right!  
  
Marik/Malik: Here!  
  
Seto: (opens envolope) 2 tickets to Barney on Ice! -_-;;  
  
Mokuba: (sarcastic) Yayy!??  
  
Marik: You HAVE TO GO WATCH IT!  
  
Seto: Uhh.sure! -__-;;  
  
Yugi: HERE! ^________________________^!  
  
Seto: (gulp) (@@) Uh oh.An unlimited supply of chocolate! Uh oh.  
  
Mokuba: YAAAAYYYYY! (^____________^!! Extremely pleased) Let's go tomorrow!  
  
Seto: Ok! Sure!   
  
Ryou: Here!!   
  
Seto: Hey Serenity Look!  
  
Serenity: Hey! That's me!  
  
Ryou: Uh huh! I'd thought you'd like it!  
  
Bakura: Here! (gives Seto a stash of weapons)  
  
Seto: OO??  
  
Everyone: (@@)??  
  
Bakura: In case that squirrel pops out.  
  
Seto: ohhh! ^_^!   
  
Mokuba: Big Brother??  
  
Seto: Yes mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Can we PWEESE go home?  
  
Seto: *____*!!??  
  
Mokuba: Everyone else can come too, I have a surprise for you at home.  
  
Seto: ^.~?? Uhh.ok!!  
  
?@@@@@@@@^^^^^^^^$$$$$$&&&&&@  
  
Conzie: What's Mokuba's Gift? Hmmm.Why don't we go see what Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl is doing!  
  
Dark magician: I wish I could spend the rest of my days like this.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Oh, don't be silly! You're not THAT old.  
  
Dark Magician: I let you heal my mental wounds don't I?  
  
Conzie: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
As conz was speaking, they in leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Conzie: OO! I didn't need to see that!   
  
Kirby: What to do now??  
  
Abe: BLAST THE SQUIRREL TO BITS! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*!!!  
  
Conzie: Yep! He's joined the evil side.  
  
Joan: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! YOU ARE EVIL!  
  
Conzie: No, I'm INSANE and Evil.  
  
Koko: Ok! No fighting! KILL THE SQUIRREL!  
  
Kirby: ATTTTTTACKKK!!!  
  
Squirrel: (dosed off)  
  
Everyone throws like 5000 atomic bombs and runs away really fast.  
  
KKKKKKKAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
The scene becomes very gory. Not suitibule for PG. I'm rating this chappe pg-13. That atomic bomb thing was WAAAAAAAAAYY TO STRONG!  
  
Conzie: Yami? Do you mind uh.summoning Mystical Elf and tell her to pray for everything to go back to normal?  
  
Yami: Not that I'd mind. I SUMMON MYSTICAL ELF!!  
  
Conz: Hi! Um, can you make everything back to normal, like WITHOUT the squirrel?  
  
Mystical Elf: (nod nod)  
  
Conz: Ok thanks!  
  
Everything goes back to normal, and the squirrel is dead.  
  
Everyone: (rejoices)  
  
Conzie: Please read and review!! Now, I'm going to eat some sugar and I'll see you next time!  
  
Kirby: What's next? First, a bird, then a squirrel and then a mosquito? What dies next?  
  
Conzie: Really, I don't know. Usually the squirrel dies the end, but I guess I got sick of that annoying squirrel. ^__^! 


	6. Leaning Tower of Shoes

Beach Party-Chapter 6  
  
Chaos: (returns with 4 lumps on his head)  
  
Dark Magician: What happened?  
  
Chaos: When I told her I was a ritual, she dumped me!  
  
Dark Magician: Ouchies.hey Sweetie?  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Yeah?  
  
Dark Magician: I got something to ask you.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: What is it?  
  
Dark Magician: To all that bear witness.  
  
Everyone: huh? What does this have to do with us?  
  
Dark Magician: (kneels on one knee )I ask the Dark Magician Girl; Will you marry me?  
  
Everyone: OMR!!!!! OO!!! CONGRATS!!!  
  
Chaos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Of course I will! (pulls him up and gives him a kiss)  
  
Conzie: Oh wow! Such excitement in the beginning!  
  
Lawyers: DISCLAMIER!!  
  
Conz: Oh right, I don't own Yugioh. (shoots)  
  
Lawyer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Conzie: (bazooka shoots out fireworks) Gets them every time.  
  
Lawyer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- blink blink.what happened.  
  
Conzie: IF YOU DARE BOTHER US I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
!!@#$$%&@&@%^$@&$^!#@$#%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Mokuba: Now, start packing lemme go make a phone call. (takes out cell and starts walking off.)  
  
Seto: What's this about?  
  
Mokuba: You'll see! ^____________^  
  
After a couple on minutes. Mokuba cried,  
  
Mokuba: C'mon! Let's go!  
  
Seto: Ok, everyone in!!!  
  
The ride home was very comfortable, and soon they got to Seto's home. ^____^!! They all piled out of the car, while Mokuba opened the door.  
  
Voice: Please state name and password.  
  
Mokuba: Mokuba Kaiba Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Voice: Welcome! (door swings open)  
  
Seto: Blink. What's this about?  
  
Mokuba: OH C'MON! TO your room! Oh, and girls that room, boys, that room  
  
Mai: DON"T YOU DARE LOOK!  
  
Marik: We wouldn't think about it.  
  
Isis: PERVERTS! (whacks them with a frying pan of doom).  
  
Marik: x___X  
  
Seto: mokuba! What are you doing?  
  
Mokuba: Go, take a shower or a bubble bath, I'll be back with something. AND WASH YOUR HAIR!  
  
Seto: I can't believe I'm being ordered around by my little brother. (reluctantly walks into the bathroom to wash up) I wonder what's going on.  
  
Mokuba: Now, where did I leave that tux. Oh here it is!!! Now, lemme write a note. (scribbles something on piece of paper)  
  
Seto: Ok! Mokuba! I'm done! (walks out of the shower room)  
  
Mokuba: Oh here! Wear this after you've dried off, and read what the note says, I'm going to take a bubble bath!  
  
Seto: oO??? (picks up note) A WHAT? A FORMAL PARTY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs back into the shower) WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME EARLIER!!!  
  
Mokuba: I think big Brother just found out. O well! (hops out of the tub and dries himself off) Now, where did I leave that suit.   
  
Yami: What should I wear? The Blue or the Black one?? HELLP!  
  
Yugi: Gee, yami, when were YOU into fashion?  
  
Yami: Hey, Malik! What does your sister like?  
  
Malik: (bored) Blue. (yawns) Why do I have to dress formally?  
  
Marik: (grumbling) BECAUSE IT'S A FORMAL PARTY!  
  
Joey: (fell asleep) zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzz  
  
Males: JOEY!  
  
Joey: HUH! WHAT DA!?  
  
Yugi: Get dressed! You know you wanna look good in front of Mai!  
  
Link: Lol!!!  
  
Joey: AND YOU WANT TO LOOK GOOD IN FRONT OF ZELDA!!  
  
Link: (blush blush)  
  
Young Link: (blink) Innocent. Slow dancing is bleah.  
  
Kirby: (nods head) Uh huh.  
  
Link: I wish we had Young Zelda. (grinning evil)  
  
Young Link: What would she look like? (dreaming)  
  
Kirby: OH GOD. I don't know these people.  
  
Abe: How did I get stuck with them?  
  
Yami Abe: Sniff.In a room with a couple of insane people.  
  
Ryou/Bakura: (death glaring at Abe's Yami)  
  
Abe: You'd better apologize my Yami.  
  
Ryou/Bakura: (still death glaring)  
  
Yami Abe: I take that back.  
  
Ryou/Bakura: (smiles happily and goes back to dress)  
  
Conzie/Joan: DIEEEE!!! (Ripping up 7th grade, Candle Light Dress, (for those who don't know, the Candle Light Dinner is a formal dance at school, on Dec. 7.)  
  
Mai: OMG! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! That was a nice dress!!  
  
Joan: YEAH RIGHT!!! (takes out sniper rifle and shoots the dresses.)  
  
Isis: What's so bad about it?  
  
Conzie: IT'S TO FREAKING SHORT!!  
  
Serenity: What are you guys going to wear.  
  
Conzie: A nicer dress! ^_____^!!  
  
Mai: Pink?  
  
Joan: NO! PINK! I'D DIE!! We're gonna wear black and dark blue!  
  
Zelda: Pink is ugly. Doesn't suit me. If you ask me Princess Peach is annoying.  
  
Mai:   
  
Mai: (points to a pair of seriously high platforms. (like umm.7 in.)) How about that one?  
  
Joan: (tries them on) STUPID THING! I CAN'T WALK IN WHoAAAAAAAAA!!! (nearly falls and Koko holds her back)  
  
Zelda: Geez. That's a lot of shoes!  
  
Koko: You guys should have gotten ready yesterday!  
  
Joan/Conzie: LIKE WE HAD TIME!  
  
Koko: ::??  
  
Joan: Cousins.? It was the perfect time to kill!  
  
Conzie: Story? Damn. Cursed writers block.  
  
Koko: I HAD THE SQUIRREL??  
  
Conzie: Which appeared in my story??  
  
Koko: OH right.  
  
Joan: GRRRRRR.  
  
Ra: OWW!!! WHY DO I SEE A HUGE PILE OF SHOES IN FRONT OF MY THRONE??? AND WHO THREW THAT PAIR OF SHOES AT ME?  
  
Conzie: OO.is it just me or is the pile too high?  
  
Joan: WHO CARES!!!   
  
Conzie: Uhh.Joan???  
  
Joan: WHAT? (grumpily)  
  
Conzie: Help?  
  
Joan: (turns around) WHAT IS IT OO!!!!  
  
The pile teeters dangerously.  
  
Conzie: OO.(waves hand and half of that pile disappears)  
  
Serenity: Only half of that pile? What about the other??  
  
Conzie: Depends if Joan wants to make that disappear.  
  
Girls: (screams) WHO IS IT???  
  
Bakura: Me..  
  
Girls: Oh. Come in.  
  
Bakura: Ok. (opens door) OO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sees pile of shoes showering on him)  
  
Joan: Oops. My bad. (waves hand and those shoes disappear)  
  
Bakura: x_____________________X Koko? Could you come with me for a sec?  
  
Koko: Hmph. Fine. (walks out to hallway.)  
  
Koko: (closes door) What do you want??  
  
Bakura: Yugi wants to know if you'll dance with him.  
  
Koko: OO!! WHAT?  
  
Bakura: I know, I know. Random.  
  
Koko: That's not random. That's.VERY RANDOM!!  
  
Bakura: Yes, I know.  
  
Koko: I guess.ok.  
  
Bakura: Ok.he'll be on sugar high.  
  
Conzie: Took to long.  
  
Serenity: (walks out the shower room, with hair sticking to her back) ISIS! Your turn!!  
  
Isis: Coming! Mai! You're after me!!  
  
Conzie: Whatever, We don't need to waste time taking a shower.  
  
Mai: (horrified) WHY NOT?  
  
Conzie: Powers!  
  
Mai: Lucky You.  
  
Joan: HA.  
  
Yami Conzie: Aibou, what am I gonna wear?  
  
Yami Joan: Yeah! What are we gonna wear?  
  
Joan/Conzie: (starts giggling uncontrollably) AHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHAH*  
  
Yami Conzie/Yami Joan: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?  
  
Joan: AHAHAHAHAH!!! My yami is gonna kill me.  
  
Conzie: No worries! Mine is too, let's cover them with the shoes if they dare.  
  
Joan: Good idea.  
  
Yami Conzie/Yami Joan: WHAT ARE WE GONNA WEAR?  
  
Joan/Conzie: (waves hands) There! All we need to do is to do your hair, later. And the makeup.  
  
Yami Conzie/ Yami Joan: (both look into the mirror) WHAT????!!! OO!!! AIBOUUUUUU!!!  
  
Yami Conzie and Yami Joan are in a light pink and a light purple dress. Quite long, but it doesn't drag to the floor. Has some lace, and it has a side cut on both sides, but it fluffs around (some what cinderellaish but not that Fluffed out). It reveals most of the back, but it is also a halter.  
  
Koko: ^___^!! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!  
  
Yami Conzie/ Yami Joan: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Conzie: WHAT? You wanted me to put you in that mini skirt?  
  
Yami Joan: Huh??  
  
Conzie/Joan: (snaps fingers ) Likes this?  
  
Yami Conzie: (Looks at self) IT'S SO REVEALING!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!!!  
  
Yami joan: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Joan: We told you!  
  
Yami Joan: WHY NOT SOMETHING LIKE YOURS??  
  
Conzie/Joan: (waves hand, and the both go back to regular clothes) Because, they didn't have your size.  
  
Zelda: Good thing I'm just about ready. Just need hair, makeup and I'll be ready for my date.  
  
Yami Conzie: I'm gonna go kill the designers.  
  
Mai: OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'm trying to do the make up on Serenity!  
  
All girls ex Mai, Isis, Serenity: Sorry!!!  
  
Mai: HMPH.  
  
Zelda: WHO IS IT???  
  
Abe: Me.  
  
Zelda: Who's Me.  
  
Abe: ABRAHAM!  
  
Girls: What do you want?  
  
Abe: I'd like to see, Conz her Yami, and my sis and her Yami.  
  
All four: (grumbling) Blah blah blah.  
  
Abe: Sorry about that.  
  
Joan: GET TO THE POINT!!  
  
Abe: Gee sis, touchy! Touchy!  
  
Joan: Geez!!  
  
Abe: ok OK! Uhh..yami joan.don't kill me but uhh.  
  
Yami Joan: GET TO THE POINT!!!  
  
Abe: Marik wants to dance with you!!! (thinking: I'm not gonna get killed I'm not gonna get killed)  
  
Yami Joan: Wh-(gets smothered by Joan)  
  
Joan: Tell him she accepts. ^____^!! (grins evily)  
  
Abe: Tell him the good news Yami.  
  
Yami Abe: OKKKIEE!! (runs to the boys room) HEY MARIK!!! SHE ACCEPTS!!  
  
Marik: (from room, but it can be heard in the hallway) YYYYYYYYAYYYYYYYYYYY!! (jumps around)  
  
Yami Joan: WHY YOU LITT-  
  
Joan: (innocently) you wouldn't want him, well, you know heartbroken!!!  
  
Yami Joan: (grumbles) stupid aibou.  
  
Abe: Uhh.Ryou wants to invite Yami Conzie.  
  
Yami Conzie: (jaw drops and is about to say something but gets interrupted by Conzie)  
  
Conzie: Sure! She'll go! (evil grin)  
  
Abe: (gives thumbs up sign to his Yami)  
  
Ryou: YAAAAAAAAYYY!!! (sounds of vases breaking)  
  
Everyone: OO????  
  
Yami Abe: he's ok.  
  
Yami Conzie: I'm GONNA-  
  
Abe: (interrupts conzie's yami) And uhh, Bakura wants to invite Joan and Malik wants to invite Conzie.  
  
Joan/Conzie: WHAT-(gets smothered by their yamis)  
  
Yami Joan/Yami Conzie: They'll accept!!! ^____^!!   
  
Joan: STUPID YAMI! (starts chasing her Yami.)  
  
Yami Joan: YOU wouldn't want to have his heart broken! ^_____^!! Eat your own words!!  
  
Joan: (grumbles) GRRRRR..  
  
Conzie: YOU CURSED YAMI!  
  
Yami Conzie: Revenge is sweet.  
  
Conzie/Joan: (nod at each other)  
  
10 tons of shoes fall out of the sky.  
  
Yami Conzie/Yami Joan: OO.OUCH!!!  
  
Abe: (gives his Yami two thumbs up)  
  
We can hear sounds of chairs breaking and more vases.  
  
All four: (walk back into the room)   
  
Serenity: What happened? We heard some sounds!! What happened?  
  
Yami Conzie: Ten tons of shoes fell on her yami and me.  
  
Mai: ouch!!  
  
Yami Conzie: say that again.  
  
Isis: But we heard-  
  
Yami Joan: her brother told us that ryou, bakura, mailk, marik wanted to dance with us.  
  
Zelda: did you accept?  
  
All four: BECAUSE SHE MADE ME!!  
  
Mai: -_________________-||| Ok, serenity! You're done!  
  
Serenity: (looks in the mirror) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs off to wash it all off)  
  
Mai: Sniff! Did I do something wrong?  
  
Serenity: NOBODY LET MAI DO YOUR MAKEUP!!! STUPID FOUNDATION! WHAT IS THIS WATERPROOF MASCARA! HELP!!!!!!  
  
Joan/Conzie: -_______-|||.I hate foundation, and blush and EYELINER!  
  
Yami Conzie/Yami Joan: Whatever that look was, I like my dress, it looked a LOT better.  
  
Joan: YOU'D BETTER!!!  
  
Conzie: (does hair with magic; hair puffs out like a lion) EEP!!! OO!!! Wrong spell.  
  
Yami Conzie: AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!  
  
Conzie: (touches yami conzie's hair; her hair spikes out) HMPH..  
  
Yami Conzie:   
  
Mokuba: Seto! Are you done?  
  
Seto: ARRAGH!! Mokuba! Don't scare me like that!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry!! Now did you put that tux on?  
  
Seto: (whines) does it have to be white??  
  
Mokuba: IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!  
  
Seto: (whines) but it's so white!  
  
Mokuba: Geez.  
  
Seto: My cursed hair is messed up. I can't comb it! It's tangled!  
  
Mokuba: Gimme the brush! (snatches brush from Seto's hand and start comb his hair rapidly)  
  
Seto: OWW!! IT HURTS! OWWWWWWIIIIIEEEE!!!  
  
Mokuba: Done! Now, we need some hair spray!! (takes hairspray from Seto and starts spraying hair spray.)  
  
Seto: Ouch.OO.  
  
Mokuba: Ok!! Done!  
  
Seto: How did you become a genius at hair?  
  
Mokuba: (shakes head) how on earth do I do my hair?  
  
Seto: I dunno.  
  
Mokuba: OH gee.  
  
Yugi: WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Yami: YUGi! GET YOUR PANTS ON! WE DON'T NEED YOU DANCING AROUND IN YOUR UNDERGARMENTS!!  
  
Yugi: Ahh..right! BUT KOKO SAID OK!!  
  
Yami: GEEZ CALM DOWN!!!  
  
Joey: (falls asleep again) ZZZZzzzzZZZZZ  
  
Yugi: (calms down) JOEY!  
  
Joey: zzzzzzzz-HUH!?  
  
Yugi: YOU NEED A TRIM!  
  
Joey: Speak for Marik.  
  
Marik: GRRRRR..  
  
Yami: (ties Joey Tightly to the chair) Hmmm.Kirby!?? Cut his hair a little please.  
  
Kirby: OKKIIIEE!!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (moves around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!  
  
Kirby: You move around too much.  
  
Abe: (sigh) AGAIN! (snaps fingers and Joey's hair is fine again)  
  
Ryou: Yami! Do I look ok?  
  
Bakura: DO I LOOK OK?  
  
Malik: RA CURSED HAIR! I CAN'T GET IT TO STAY IN THE RIGHT PLACE!!  
  
Marik: STUPID HAIR! IT DOESN'T GO THE WAY I'D LIKE IT TO GO! YOU STUPID RA CURSED BLEEP BLEEP HAIR THINGIE!!!  
  
Kirby: -__________-  
  
Yami: YUGI! IS MY HAIR OK?  
  
Yugi: YAAMI! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR???  
  
#%%%%%!^$#####!!!!!!^!&$$$$3  
  
Conzie: (Blink) That was a loong chapter!!  
  
Conzie: GET THAT FLY!!!  
  
Fly: BZZ!! (please read and review!!!!)  
  
Conzie: YOU DAMN FLY!  
  
Everyone: ATTTTTTACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! (shooting bazooka!)  
  
Kirby: HAVE A GOOD DAY! (flies over and starts attacking Fly,)  
  
(A/N: I was gonna put the marriage of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Together, but, as this chappe was too long, I will put it in the next chapter!! ^_______^!! 


	7. So it begins

Yugioh-Beach Party 7  
  
Everyone is at the wedding or Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Seto brought blue eyes, and Joey brought flame swordsman. Mai brought her Harpy ladies, and well, everyone else brought their fave characters. (If I went on, it would get TOOOO long)  
  
Everyone: ^____^!! Yayyy!!  
  
Chaos:   
  
Isis: OO.  
  
Mai: OO.  
  
DJ: is that all?  
  
Joan/Conzie: How many songs do we have on the list?  
  
DJ: 55.  
  
Joan: It's enough.  
  
Conzie: AND IF WE FIND YOU DOZING-  
  
Joan: WE'LL TORTURE YOU!  
  
Mai: Uhh.enter evil laugh by four girls.  
  
The songs start playing.  
  
Isis: At least the songs are starting!  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother??  
  
Seto: Hmm?? What is it?  
  
Mokuba: What time is it?  
  
Seto: Uhh.7:30 Pm..OO! ALREADY!?  
  
Mokuba: Goody! Then I get to show the rest something!  
  
Everyone: OO??  
  
Mokuba: SCREEN DOWN!  
  
Believe it or not, Mokuba has the screen down, it's showing how his brother helped Yami by screwing the computer up, how Yami nearly lost to the doll. And he also showed Joey getting his Jinzo and how he had beaten Weevil and all sorts of other scenes.  
  
At the beginning of the first clip.  
  
Seto: OO??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (dives under the dinning table)  
  
Yami: How embarrassing.  
  
Joey: IS DAT WAT REALLY HAPPENED? WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME??  
  
Serenity: (takes out mallet) JOEY!  
  
Joey: Sorry sis!!  
  
Mokuba: And the second clip.  
  
Seto: (peeks out under of the dinning table) What's this??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (dives back under the table)  
  
Yami: OO!!! I HATE THIS! (dives under the table and hits Seto)  
  
Seto: (from under the table) OOWWWIIIE! YOU CRASHED INTO MY KNEES!!!  
  
Yami: YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL THE PAIN!  
  
Everyone: -_________-|||  
  
Mokuba: Uhh.(looking concerened) And uh, um, This is Joey getting his Jinzo.  
  
Joey: Hi!! (everyone stares at him)  
  
Mokuba: This is him struggling to beat Weevil.  
  
Joey: STUPID THING! (dashes under the table and hits Seto and Yami who were poking their heads out for a better view)  
  
Yami: OWWWW! THE PAIN! (eh hem.I don't need to explain this do I?)  
  
Seto: MY NOSE! JOEY!!!!  
  
Mokuba: (looking really concerned) Uhh.we'd better stop now. Uh, girls? Do you mind giving me a hand?  
  
Serenity: Nope! (walks over to where seto is and pulls him out.)  
  
Seto: Thanks. (rubs nose) That really hurt.  
  
Serenity: Remember, you have your license to kill Joey! (attempting to make him feel a little better)  
  
Seto: Oh right! ^______^!! (feels happy again)  
  
Serenity: -_-;;  
  
Isis: Yami! Are you ok? (drags him out)  
  
Yami: (really high and squeaky voice) I think! He hit me where the sun don't shine!! OO  
  
Isis: (From OO ( OO!!!!!!!!!) JOEY!!!!! HOW DARE YOU! (takes out mallet) EVEN THAT NICE HAIRCUT ISN'T GONNA SAVE YOU NOW!!  
  
Mai: Uhh..Joey, you'd better run!  
  
Joey: WITH A TWISTED ANKLE??  
  
Conzie: oo;;  
  
Joan: -_-;;  
  
Koko ^.~;;  
  
Joey: IT HURTS!!!  
  
Conzie: (to Abe) Why can't they have a normal party for once??  
  
Abe: (shrug) I pity them sometimes.  
  
Conzie: ^_^;; Uh.(sees that everyone is staring at them) Shall we continue the uh.party?  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Isis: GRRRRRRRRRR! DIIIIIIIIEEEE!! (starts chasing Joey but stumbles a lot, due to the dress and heels) RA CURSED HEELS!!!  
  
Joan: oo.  
  
Joey: (limps on good leg) OWW! HELP OWWWW!! HELP!! OWW!! HELP!!!  
  
Koko: (waves hand)  
  
Joey: HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP! (blink blink) Huh.why doesn't my ankle hurt?  
  
Koko: Because I healed it, aren't you going to say Thank You?  
  
Joey: Thank You!  
  
Joan/Conzie/Abe: (waves hand; Seto's nose stops hurting, Isis stops chasing joey, and Yami's You know what doesn't hurt) OH RA!!  
  
Mokuba: OO???;; UH.let's eat! (sits down at the table)  
  
Joey: ALLRIGHT!!! (runs toward the table, but accidently kicks the punch juice and the bowl flew to the top of Yami Abe's head)  
  
Yami Abe: OO!!! AHHHH!-WHACK!-OUCH!!!! X_____X!! (drenched)  
  
Abe: OO;;!!! MY POOR YAMI!!! (waves hand and his Yami is dry again, back to normal)  
  
Yami Abe: I'LL KILL YOU!!!! (starts becoming insane)  
  
Abe: SOME ONE HELP ME PIN HIM ONTO THE GROUND! HE'LL START KILLING PEOPLE!  
  
Conzie/Joan/Yami Abe/ Yami Conzie: OO!!! (rush over to pin him down) ARRAGHHH! MALIK! MARIK!! BAKURA! Ryou HELP!!!!!!!  
  
Malik/Marik/Bakura/Ryou: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (also rush over to pin him down) HE'S-pant pant-TO-pant pant-ENRAGED!! MOKUBA! SETO! SERENITY! MAI! ISIS! YAMI! YUGI! HELLLPPP USSs!  
  
Seto: BE RIGHT BACK! (rushes to his room to take out trenchcoat)  
  
Yami: WELL HURRY! ARRAGH!  
  
Seto: (runs back) HERE! PUT IT ON HIM! (tosses trench onto Yami Abe)  
  
Yami Abe: OOF! CAN'T GET UP! OO! MUST KILL JOEY!  
  
Joey: Is dat trench really dat heavy?  
  
Seto: I don't know, I just know it's heavy.  
  
Serenity: (checks in pockets) Just what I needed. Aspirin! (haven't mentioned that in a loong time! ^^;;)  
  
Everyone: GIMMIE SOMEEE!!  
  
Serenity: There's gotta be bottles in here!  
  
Seto: ME WANT ASPIRIN! (does the crazy honeycomb thing)  
  
Serenity: -_-;; (hands him 5 pills)  
  
Seto: (pops in down and becomes normal again) DAMN! I just got rid of depending on Aspirin.  
  
Conzie: We are all Ra cursed. Dang. I will never be normal again.  
  
Everyone starts walking toward the dinning table, VERY carefully, and leaves Yami Abe pinned to the ground, under Seto's Trench.  
  
Yami Abe: A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?  
  
Abe: Not until you get Anger Management classes.  
  
Everyone: (nods) Uh huh.  
  
And so they all sit down, and everything goes normal, that is, until joey tasted the steak.  
  
Joey: EWWW!! BLEAH! (spits out meat)  
  
Mai: JOEY!  
  
Joey: IT WAS UNCOOKED!!  
  
Mai: OO! OMG!! (nearly passes out)  
  
Mokuba: I have some yelling to do. Excuse me. (walks over to where the cooks were cooking) YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE COOKED THE MEAT PROPERLY! HOW DARE YOU! I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE!! YOU'RE FIRED!!! (screaming)  
  
Cook: P-p-please don't fire me! I've got a wife and 2 children at home!!  
  
Seto: YOU HEARD MOKUBA! YOU'RE FIRED! (screams even louder then Mokuba)  
  
Zelda: (speaks to Link) Damn, they are scary.  
  
Link: Damn right!  
  
Cook: But-  
  
Mokuba/Seto: (both screaming at the top of their lungs) WE SAID YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Joey: oO.I'm going deaf in an ear!  
  
Mokuba and Seto walk calmly back.  
  
Seto: So sorry about that!!  
  
~!@$#%@^#!$#@@^@#$!%@#^@!~@$^*#@%^&&*#@$~  
  
Conzie: And another chappee done!!!  
  
Dark Magician: Yami! I'm going on the honeymoon!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: (hugs all the duel monsters) I'll be back soon!!!!  
  
Both rush off to their honeymoon.  
  
Joan: Aww.they've grown up!!  
  
Yami: Blink-GROWN? Dark magician is like 5000+ years old! So is Dark Magician Girl!  
  
Joan: OH right, I knew that!  
  
Fly buzzes around.  
  
Weevil: come here honey! I don't want you-  
  
Conzie: RRRRAHG!! (starts spraying bug replent)  
  
Weevil: AHHHHHHH****!!!!  
  
Conzie: DIEE!!  
  
Fly dies. OO!! Getting to violent. I'm overdoing it again, yes I know, I'm only overdoing, because I am out of ideas, and in a cursed writers block, half-asleep and in the middle of MY personal problem. Urgg. 


End file.
